With continuous development of display technologies, in order to improve resolution of display panels and to reduce power consumption of the display panels, more and more display panels are additionally provided with a high polymer film (also known as organic film) on the array substrate.
However, because the high polymer film has a certain thickness, in the case where a thickness of a liquid crystal layer between two substrates is unchanged, a thickness of a sealant used for bonding the two substrates may be increased, causing more air and moisture to get into the display panels. Thus, a display defective rate of the display panels may increase.